


Weekend

by EbonixBrat



Series: Friendship and Occasional Benefits [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Knuckles is a douche but the likeable kind, Romance, Rouge isnt a whore shes just desperate for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonixBrat/pseuds/EbonixBrat
Summary: She should have felt disgusted with herself, but she didn't, she felt content, she felt at peace, and most of all she felt happy.So it didn't matter if that happiness came at the expense of someone elses.
Relationships: Julie-Su/Knuckles the Echidna, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Friendship and Occasional Benefits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041753
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> A very short oneshot, in which Rouge is fucking Knuckles despite him having a girlfriend, because who cares about petty details like that.

She should have been overwhelmed with guilt.

As she lay there with only a duvet to cover her modesty, cuddled up with the person she was cuddled up with, after the night they had just shared, she should have felt incredibly guilty for it. She should have woken up in a cold sweat, at the peak of breaking down, ashamed and disgusted at what she had done, but she wasn't. She was content, she was calm, and she continued to be blissfully unaware of the severity of her actions, because to her what she had done wasn't even that bad. Seriously, all she did was have sex with a guy.

Who cares if he's already with someone?

It was 8am, the sun was beginning to sneak it's glow through her barely open curtains, it was a Saturday, meaning WhatsHerFace would be at work all day, it also meant he was free, and she could spend the day with him. This was all she really looked forward to, sure she was most definitely a fan of their more intimate escapades, but she also just liked being in his company. It was funny in a really sad way that her most intimate relationship with a guy was with someone who was already in a relationship. Rouge should have felt embarrassed, she couldn't pull a single man, she just had to go with the guy with a girlfriend, all she was doing was... reaffirming what all of them said about her...

No, she wasn't any of those things, this was just an unsavory situation, that didn't make her a...

She snuggled in closer with the guy beside her, taking in his warm aroma, she felt her heartbeat increase as she did so. She wasn't in love with him, that would be dumb, falling for a man who's probably only using you for free sex because his girlfriend maybe isn't giving him any? Rouge may have been a little dense at times but she wasn't an idiot, she wouldn't fall for this man nor would she ever bring herself to love him.

Still, moments like this together were nice, and she did like him a little bit.

Maybe her motions were too harsh, or her quickening pulse had done so, but it wasn't long until her partner began stirring, she was actually planning to go straight to bed, so him waking up was less than ideal, but she didn't mind all too much. He yawned, turning his head to face her, she gently smiled once her own crystal irises looked back at his soft violet ones. Again, this wasn't a romantic relationship, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate more intimate moments, such as the one they were having right now.

"Mornin', you're up early" he said, his raspy morning voice enough to send shivers down her back "usually I'm the first one to wake up"

Rouge snickered "well, it's hard to sleep peacefully when the lug beside me is snoring like an ogre, huh Knucklehead?"

The two shared a laugh together, Rouge shamelessly holding him closer. Knuckles was used to it by now, Rouge was a cuddler by nature, so he wasn't surprised whenever she would initiate these cuddling sessions, as long as they were in private as they did so, he didn't see the problem in this, plus it was really cute.

Knuckles put a hand on her cheek. taking in her features. He took pride in being one of the few people Rouge allowed to see her with no makeup, it made him feel rather special, then again, they were fucking, so it probably wasn't all too surprising that he had reached a certain level of trust with her. She was beautiful, it was all natural too, as if a sculptor spent a lot of time in meticulously crafting every detail that went onto her face, he could spend hours just taking in her beauty. He then felt his mind being overtaken by another thought, whilst he was here, in bed with and awe-stricken by the beauty of another woman, his girlfriend was at work. It should have made him feel sick to his stomach, but it didn't, and he wasn't sure why.

He loved his girlfriend, he truly did, his actions may not have shown it but he did indeed love her. She was one of the most hardworking, nicest, loveliest woman you could ever meet, she made him happy, he made her happy, he cared about her more than he cared about most things in his life.

But she wasn't Rouge.

Yes, that's what it boiled down to at the end of the day, she was a lot of things, good things, but she wasn't Rouge. Rouge just... did something to him, he couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was, perhaps it was her flirtatious yet laid back personality that made her rather fun to hang out with, or it could have been her beauty and appearance that tempted him only to land him in the position he was in, or maybe it could have been the fact that they had known each other for so long. Rouge gave him something his girlfriend simply couldn't provide, it was a disgusting, horrible, perverse and selfish reason to be unfaithful, but it was his reason.

The two simply lay there, relaxing under the warm morning heat before Rouge eventually sat upwards with a stretch, she wasn't wearing anything currently, so went to grab her dressing gown and slid it on "as much as I'd love to stay in bed all day, I'm guessing you want to get up and go huh?"

Knuckles nodded, stretching with a yawn "yeah, I'm meeting with Sonic, Amy and Tails, we're goin' out to catch a movie- hey, wanna come?"

"Nah" she shook her head, before grabbing an elastic band to tie up her shoulder length white hair "I'd rather be alone with you, but since you can't stay I think it'd be safer not to go with you, isn't she rather close with her anyway?"

"Who?"

"That Amy chick and your girlfriend, it'd be a little risky" when she was done, Rouge looked at herself in the mirror for a little bit, ignoring the small sigh that left Knuckles. He shouldn't have been sad that he couldn't go to the movies with Rouge, she was the girl he had on the side, and side chicks weren't supposed to mingle in your personal life or be friendly with your friends, it made sense Rouge didn't want to know them, all she had to know was Knuckles and his schedule.

Rouge then turned around "I'm gonna clean up, want breakfast? I have eggs"

He then grinned "sure, I can go for some breakfast"

When the bat then left the bedroom, Knuckles slowly slid out of her needlessly comfortable bed. He then looked around, for someone who spent a lot of time in her bedroom, he hadn't actually noticed most of the details of it. Could you blame him? He was more interested in what went on when they were both in the bed as opposed to what decorations surrounded the bed, but he still took the time to look around. Rouge's room was filled to the brim with pictures, framed ones from her childhood, some stuck up from her high school and college years, but what caught his eye was just how many pictures were of her with men.

So many men.

Knuckles had known her long enough to know of her many (failed) romantic and sexual exploits. Many others did too, and he had heard the things they would say about her when they thought she couldn't hear, but she could, and he knew this because he remembered her coming up to her one day with a blank stare and asking:

"Am I a whore?"

He didn't understand why she had trouble finding a stable relationship, she was gorgeous, likeable, funny, and fantastic in bed, she was damn near the perfect woman. However, whenever she got into an actual relationship it would only last for a few weeks at most, then she'd tearfully call him blubbering about how he left her.

He decided not to harp on this, as about a half hour later, Rouge had called him to come downstairs. He quickly put on his clothes, before going to meet her.

As he left the room, the strong smell of eggs and warm tea assulted his nose, he soon found himself in the kitchen, watching as Rouge poured herself a cup before giving him a smile.

"Don't just stand there Knucklehead, come and get some food"

The echidna snickered, then making his way over to the table and taking a seat. For the first few minutes, he and Rouge sat in silence, simply appreciating the time they had together whilst enjoying their breakfast. Knuckles occasionally found himself just staring at Rouge, any man would if given the opportunity, it's not everyday you find a girl as beautiful as her.

He then noticed something, it was a red symbol on her chest, and grimaced at it. The symbol was the tattoo she got when she was dating him.

Shadow.

When Rouge dated Shadow, Knuckles thought that she had finally found the one. The two, as different as they were, meshed perfectly with each other. It didn't seem like puppy love either, the two were serious as serious could be, they had planned a whole future together, Rouge had gotten a tattoo just for him.

During the course of their relationship, people would often whisper about Rouge, and as stoic and nonchalant as he made himself out to be, Knuckles knew it was starting to get to Shadow. Imagine constantly being told that your girlfriend was a whore that was sleeping around with men behind your back, that your girlfriend was only with you for materialistic reasons, that the word 'love' didn't exist in her world.

Knuckles didn't know what was more disgusting, the rumors or the fact that Shadow actually believed them.

One day, he remembered getting a call from Rouge, and when he picked up, she was a complete wreck. Not her usual 'my boyfriend left me' sort of wreck, but the torn, emotionally drained sort of wreck "he broke up with me! He left me just like the others did!"

Knuckles was forced to sit there and listen as Rouge would quietly beg and wail for Shadow to come back, to turn around and hit her with a "JK!", but that never happened. She got little sleep that night, as she sobbed bitterly the whole way through, Knuckles knew this as he stayed on the phone with her until she eventually fell asleep.

Knuckles remembered the rage he felt that night, he wanted nothing more than to find where Shadow was staying at and beat him to a pulp. That was the hardest he had ever heard Rouge cry, that was the most depressed she had ever sounded. She was in love with him, more so than any of her past boyfriends. The way her voice sounded as those heartbroken sobs left her, the way each cough and choke sounded as though she was forcing the air out of her lungs, he never wanted her to sound like that again.

Ever since that day, it seemed like Rouge had finally given up on love. She hadn't dated in about two years, the only guy she was involved with was Knuckles, and they only had a friends with benefits arrangement. She had been a free spirit since then, deciding that instead of trying to find a boyfriend, she would focus on herself, and if it made her happy, then Knuckles was in full support of that.

Breakfast was soon over, and Rouge began washing the dishes, usually Knuckles would have stayed, but he needed to get going if he wanted to meet with the others. He got up, only for Rouge to turn around and smile at him "leaving so soon?"

"You know I'd stay if I could"

Rouge giggled, her laughter had a natural raspy tone to it, and Knuckles liked it "lemme walk ya to the door suga"

"It's okay–" Knuckles then stopped when he heard a vibration from his phone, he checked it, then slipped it back into his pocket.

Rouge didn't need confirmation "it's Julie, isn't it?"

"She asked where I went, one of her friends saw me leaving the house late"

"Fuck" was all Rouge hissed. The bat didn't like Julie-Su, she was too greedy. That echidna got to have Knuckles all to herself all week, so why was she so mad that Rouge spent a weekend with him? Granted, Julie didn't know, and she would never know, but the fact that she was even questioning his whereabouts was enough to get her blood boiling.

Knuckles turned around, "just texted my bro Vector, he said he'll be my alibi, I gotta go Rouge"

"Wait," she started, she held him by the arm before walking him to the door as promised. When the door opened, she pulled him in for a gentle kiss. It wasn't passionate, it wasb't overtly sensual either, it was just a gentle, loving kiss that Knuckles happily reciprocated.

He softly stroked her cheek, something that always made her shiver in delight, before smiling "I'll see you soon Rouge"

"Mhm," she hummed peacefully, carressing his hand gently before he pulled away "bye Knucklehead"

He walked away, Rouge stood there and watched him leave with a melancholic expression. She was sad to watch him leave, but she had nothing to fear, for this would all start all over again next Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna just be a short oneshot, but I may continue it depending on the feedback I get, so yeee!
> 
> Also forgive the rushed ending, im rlly bad at ending things lmaoooo


End file.
